High capacity roller bearings are used to transfer axial and/or radial loads created on a shaft to a heavy object or structure to support the object or structure in a direction parallel or abnormal to the longitudinal axis of the shaft. High capacity grooved roller bearings typically include an outer race the fits over a set of longitudinally aligned rollers disposed around an inner race. The outer race and the inner race include non-helical grooves that mesh with non-helical teeth formed on the rollers. A shaft extends through the inner race.
In most applications in which a load is applied to the shaft in one direction, the teeth on the rollers and the grooves on the inner races are manufactured with internal clearance so the flanks loaded on one side of the teeth on the rollers press against the mating flanks of the grooves. (see FIG. 1, Prior Art). In some applications, the load must be applied in opposite directions causing both flanks on the adjacent tooth and groove to be repeatedly and alternately pressed together. In most applications, some internal clearance is permitted which allows small internal, longitudinal movement. In some machinery, however, it is desirable to pre-load the roller bearing or further reduce the roller bearings' internal clearance.
What is needed is a roller bearing that can be pre-loaded or can be adjusted to reduce its internal clearance.